Glitch 2: The X Files
Glitch: The X Files is a game made by Keyhole Gaming. Story Jack and Jenny agree never to play The Game again. Three years after this, Jack is about to leave for soccer practice, and Ashura and Errol appear on the TV screen. They tell him that something is wrong, then the Invisible Man appears on the screen. Jack has a flashback about what happened three years ago. The screen goes black, and Jack thinks he was just seeing things, then leaves. Jack gets home, and sees his sister playing a game called Game Over, and Jack wants to play, but then they see a character on the screen that they remember: Pilot Gary. He does an evil laugh, then realizes who is outside of the game. He stops laughing, and waves. Jack decides to turn off the game and take it back, but he accidentally falls into the game while doing so. Jack tries to get back outside of the game, but a waterfall blocks it. A version of Jack who looks evil appears, then he disappears. Jack asks Pilot Gary why he is not in Glitch Town, and learns that Gary is no longer a glitch in the sequel to The Game. Jack then heads to Glitch Town, where Errol and Ashura are missing. Jack heads into the new museum, where there is a mysterious locked room, and it suddenly opens. Nobody is in there, but folders are scattered across the ground. One reads The X Files. Jack opens it, and it says: ''One day, the one to defeat the two worst glitches of The Game and Game Over, the Invisible Man and the Hurricane, will become charged with energy and will reveal the secret of this land, the person who created it, and what it truly is. They will also-'' And water is all over the rest of it, making it unable to read. Jack asks what The Hurricane is, and nobody knows. Jack wants to see what The X Files mean, so he goes to defeat whatever the Hurricane is. Once Jack is ready for his adventure, he accidentally falls down a hole. He realizes that he landed in a cave where, coincidentally, is a hurricane. Jack is amazed at the Hurricane, then accidentally falls into the Eye of the Hurricane. This causes the Hurricane to create a doppelgänger of Jack called Hurricane's Eye. Pilot Gary's plane falls out of the sky, and Jack uses it to fly up. Hurricane's Eye disappears, and cannot be found. The Invisible Man tries to defeat Jack one last time, but does not succeed. The Invisible Man becomes visible, and reveals that his name was Jerry, the original main character of the game but was deleted after they came up with the "make your own character" feature. Jerry becomes allied with Jack, and they head to find The Hurricane. Chapter I: Knight at the Museum See this for the entire chapter. The Hurricane has been spotted at the Glitch Town Museum, and it is rumored that a magic object is hidden in a suit of armor in the basement. The magic object is a compass that can help them find The Hurricane, so they must find it. Chapter II: WHATEVER Floats Your Boat See this page for the entire Chapter II. Seven of the eight seas are peaceful, as always, but the Glitch Sea is very strange. Bagu suspects that The Hurricane may be there, and he needs to find out if his boss is actually working with The Hurricane or not. Chapter III: A Small Adventure Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Keyhole Gaming